Collaborative editing of media assets such as photos, images, canvases, graphics, and video in a multi-user and mixed computing environment involves many technical challenges. In many cases, it is desirable to allow multiple, heterogeneous graphics devices to edit media assets and view changes to media assets made by other participating devices. However, rendering editing actions of multiple media assets by multiple users in real-time (e.g., near real-time) is challenging. Latency and bandwidth limitations may constrain the amount of data a user is able to upload in real-time, making it impractical for a user to repeatedly upload the entire local state of the user. Furthermore, it is difficult to achieve tight clock synchronization in a multi-user environment, high-frequency environment while also providing assurance of consistency between the multiple users, especially when the multiple users are located in geographically diverse locales that may introduce additional network congestion and/or latency.